


Peachy

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, slight johnil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Taeil will survive when Mark grows up.





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for this 
> 
> *For the people who don't know: Minhyung is Mark's Korean name

With his back against the wall he could feel how the drops of his jacket sank into the wallpaper. The little puddle next to his feet was created by the drops running down the side of his coat. The umbrella has already fallen to the floor and he hadn't even the time to slip out of his shoes, which are soaked and leaving him with cold feet. 

Once he opened the door just a few minutes ago, Minhyung pressed him to the next wall. 

 

Standing this near to each other made the small height difference obvious. The younger grew fast and was quick to tower over Taeil, but this isn't really something that annoyed Taeil. It was just heartbreaking how fast he actually grew in their time together. 

 

“I like you, hyung,” he whispered against Taeil's cheek and pressed his chest even more against Taeil's own. The younger smelled like his usual scent of vanilla with a faint hint of manliness that came with the new perfume he got from Taeyong on his 18th birthday. 

“I've always did - every since Youngho-hyung introduced us.” 

 

Taeil breathed Minhyung in and placed a hand on the nape of the younger’s neck. The small hair was ticklish beneath Taeil's fingertips as he massaged it to release some tension from the younger's body. 

 

“I had no idea,” a lie. Taeil saw the glint in the younger’s eyes when they first met and he knew he was doomed. Minhyung had been barely 17 then and Taeil was just befriending Taeyong and the others. 

Barely living a month in the city, his belongings weren't even out of all the cartons yet. Taeil was lucky to meet Taeyong and Youngho that night, he was so lost and couldn't find the next grocery store. They were so nice and leaded him to his destination. 

 

Youngho gave him his number in case he ever was lost again so that he at least has someone to ask. Taeil was so moved and overlooked Taeyong's suspicious glance. They moved natural from there and then, there was this movie night at their apartment with a few friends, they wanted Taeil to attend. Because why live in such a big city without making friends at every corner you go, to quote Youngho’s words. 

 

Of course he wouldn't do that but meeting their friends sounded save enough. 

 

He went with a bag of chips in his arms, not too high expectations because it was just a  _ movie night _ . 

 

And that's when he saw the blond boy sitting on one of the bean bags, his ears burning a bright red. 

 

The boy turned out to be Minhyung,  _ Mark  _ for friends. He came from Canada and had this slight accent to his ton. It was easy to be comfortable with him because Minhyun is a polite boy, respectful in front of elders. 

 

He was one of Youngho’s cousins and the older had promised to take care of him over the weekend. It was totally fine, because  _ Mark _ is funny and he's adorable in some kind of way.

  
  


Minhyung’s birthday party was a disaster, to say it as it was. Yuta, a friend of Taeyong, brought too many different kinds of alcohol and this lead to everyone drinking everything all together. Taeil's stomach and head had protested the day after but he wanted to make Minhyung’s birthday the best day in the younger’s eyes. They brought cake but it was thrown down by a drunk Dongyoung even before midnight. 

 

But when midnight finally arrived, Minhyung drank every little drop of alcohol that was left. Slumping against the couch with his back dipping the couishens and throwing a few pillows off the couch at the process. 

 

Taeil was fast to sit by his side, a little drunk of his own but still sober enough to function that much. He let Minhyung’s head rest against his shoulder as he let his fingers wander to his hair, letting them dive into the newly dyed, brown strands. 

 

It felt like an eternity with how fast Taeil's arm had fallen asleep, he even let his eyelids fall and close his eyes. 

 

The next thing he saw when he opened his eyes again was Minhyung’s eyes stare into his own. They were shining and seemed to come closer with every second until the older felt lips against his own. It lasted longer than Taeil expected but it may had something to do with how drunk Minhyung actually was.

 

The lips tasted like peach, the flavour coming from the younger's chapstick. The hand that rested against his cheek shifted a little when Taeil wanted to turn his face away but the older was pressed closer with the other hand tugging his neck back. After a few moments, Minhyung pulled away and let his forehead rest against Taeil's own. 

 

“This is my first kiss as an adult,” he said and laughed a little. The hands still on Taeil's skin and rubbing circles into the soft surface. “I know I'm selfish but I'm glad to have you to myself today.” 

 

Minhyung smiled when he finally pulled away fully from Taeil's body and let his hand fall to Taeil's thigh to rest his back on the couch again. 

 

It wouldn't be fair to tell the birthday boy something that would probably break his heart, so Taeil kept quiet. 

The side profile of Minhyung smiling looked too happy to break it and when he looked over the backrest of the couch he saw the older one of the cousins looking at them questioning. 

 

Taeil looked away fast and let his eyes fall close again. 

 

Why tell Minhyung that Taeil spent the last hour in his cousins bedroom when he wouldn't even remember it in the morning? 

 

And he was right. The younger didn't remember what happened after the kiss, but Taeil had to face an embarrassing conversation with someone else. Youngho and Taeil decided to keep it a secret, because in the morning, after they cleaned the apartment, Minhyung spoke enthused about the kiss and the new found confidence. 

 

Youngho told him that he couldn't break his heart and  _ it only happened three times so he doesn't need to know _ . Although Taeil doesn't want to hide anything he couldn't do that to sweet, adorable Minhyung. 

  
  
  


“would it be possible to take a shower?” Taeil spoke still soaking the wall with his wet clothes. He went over to Minhyung’s apartment when the younger called and told him that it's urgent, with umbrella in hand he took an uber to the other side of town. 

 

The brown haired boy pulled off Taeil's body and wiped his face with his sleeve, voice raspy when he spoke again. He must've been crying against Taeil's shoulder, but of course Taeil wouldn't notice with how wet his shoulder already was because of the rain. 

 

After what felt like an hour under the running water did Taeil decide to get out and face the situation. While he was so deep in thought under the warm water, Minhyung layed out clothes for Taeil to wear. It was unmistakably one of Minhyung’s favourite shirts he always wore when something good happened combined with runner shorts and a pair of socks. 

 

When he came back to the living room with a towel on his shoulder did he see the younger sitting patiently on the couch. He also changed his clothes to something more comfortable, because of the fact that his own were wet with the contact with Taeil's earlier. The elder’s old clothes in the dryer. 

 

Minhyung was so sweet. 

 

Taeil placed his hand over Minhyung’s when he finally sat down next to him, holding it against his palm. He felt the younger shaking against his touch. 

 

“Did I ever tell you how blessed I am to be here with you?” Taeil spoke after a long and heavy silence. He told the truth, he could never lie to Minhyung. “ _ but _ you shouldn't waste your good years with me.” He said as he huffed out a sigh. Taeil could never expect Minhyung to stay to his feelings for Taeil forever. He would grow out of the need to stay next to Taeil once he was really independent enough. He misinterpreted love with a little crush and Taeil isn't looking for that at all. 

 

Minhyung looks at him, searching for Taeil's true feelings in the older’s eyes.  

“hyung, I can't sleep before I know you had a great day,” his night messages were always cute and filled with emoticons, sometimes even hearts “I fell in love with the song that is your laugh and your smile is everything to me. I waited nearly 2 years to be sure about my feelings. You don't have to consider me as a boyfriend or anything but I just want to stay by your side.” through the middle of his speech, Minhyung let the small tears run down his cheeks. Taeil couldn't help but press the other to his chest. 

 

He didn't want to see Minhyung this way, so heartbroken and honest to his feelings while he's the reason for this. Without thinking much about his following actions did Taeil press a kiss to Minhyung's cheek. 

 

He could handle the heartbreak when Minhyung decided, in near future, that it was just a phase and that he doesn't need a man like Taeil by his side. When he realises that Taeil isn't just sunshine and smiles, when he realises that a real relationship with him isn't just being in love. 

 

The kiss on his cheek gave the younger enough confidence to press his lips against Taeil's and push him down so he was hovering over his hyung. 

 

Taeil will survive when Minhyung grows up.


End file.
